Dalek Invasion of Curston
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: The Doctor is attacked by Daleks and ends up in a world of superstition and magic. Along with the Daleks.


Wandering the universe can be lonely, especially you are an old Time Lord, like the Doctor. He is going to be 942 Earth years old in a few weeks. Not that he really cares. Currently, he has brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is very skinny. His favorite choice of clothing is a blue four-button suit, a white shirt, a tie, and trench coat. Right now, he is flying his ship, the Tardis, through space. Well, more like letting the Tardis float through space while he tries to play a guitar. Almost as soon as he started, he got bored with it.

"Okay, I need somewhere to explore." The Doctor said to himself.

Just as he was about to activate the Randomizer, a function of his ship that takes him to random locations, the Tardis suddenly shook with terrible might. He was almost knocked off his feet. After he regained his balance, the Doctor hurried to the Tardis doors. When he opened one to see what had caused the vibrations. Then he saw a ship that belonged to his worst enemies.

The Daleks. Though, the ship seemed pretty banged up. Parts of it were missing and other parts were on fire. Give it a couple minutes and the whole thing would probably fall apart. However, the Daleks were clearly planning to take him down with them. So, the Doctor took action. He ran back to the control console and began pushing buttons, flipping switches, and, at one point, hitting it with a hammer. He was planning to escape their firing range. Then, as he was working the controls, the Daleks fired one powerful blast at the Tardis. That assault caused another strong shake and the Doctor fell onto the controls.

"Uh, oh." The Doctor said as the Tardis shook with even greater might.

These vibrations were not caused by the Daleks attacks, but the function he activated. Now, he had no idea what the Tardis was doing. Suddenly, the Tardis was spinning uncontrollably. Outside, in the void of space, a large vortex had appeared. This vortex pulled both the Dalek ship and the Tardis into it with such force that neither could resist.

At the same time, in another dimension, on a planet much like Earth during medieval times, three young knights were standing guard at the gates of their city, Curston. None of them were enjoying it, but they had no choice, because their leader, Zellach, continually pestered the great wizard Zendric to give them a mission. When he became annoyed, Zendric assigned them the duty of guarding the city gates, every night for the next three weeks. Before they could protest, Zendric told them they had no right to, since they asked him for a mission.

"This is so boring!" Moyra complained loudly.

Moyra is a girl with short red hair, green eyes, and a nasty habit of pickpocketing. She wears plain clothes so she can better blend in with crowds. The perfect clothes for a pickpocket. Though, Moyra has never been very lucky doing that.

"At least we are not in any real danger." Driskoll said, trying to prevent an argument between Moyra and his older brother, Zellach.

Both Driskoll and Zellach have blonde hair, but Driskoll's is shorter the his brother's. Zellach wears a red wizard's robe and a belt with about a dozen pouches attached to it. Driskoll's clothing consists of an old coat, a white shirt, and gray pants. The brothers may look alike, but their personalities were very different. While Driskoll is shy and a bit of a crybaby, Zellach is stubborn and likes to act wiser than he really is. Another difference between the two is Zellach is being trained in the art of wizardry by Zendric.

"Still, I want something exciting to happen." Moyra continued to complain.

"Quiet, Moyra!" Zellach said. "I am trying to finish this chapter."

"You brought a book?!" Moyra exclaimed.

"Ofcourse." Zellach replied. "No way I am going to come here and let myself get bored."

Zellach had brought three books: _Light of the Bloody Moon, Goddess of Moonlight,_ and _The Moon made of Cheese._ He also had a lantern to provide light.

"No fair!" Moyra said. "Why didn't you bring anything for Driskoll and I?!"

"I believe it was an obvious thing to do." Zellach replied. "It is your own faults for not realizing you could bring something along with you to help pass the time here."

At that moment, Moyra grabbed the book Zellach was reading right out of his hands. Driskoll sighed.

"Whose fault is it that we are stuck here in the first place?!" Moyra shouted.

"That does not matter!" Zellach replied. "Give me my book back!"

Then, the two of them began wrestling with each other.

"Hey, you guys," Driskoll to convince them to stop with no effect at all.

"You kept pestering Zendric!" Moyra said. "You know that never ends well!"

"I was simply trying to get us an assignment worthy of the new Knights of the Silver Dragon!" Zellach replied as he tried to put Moyra in an armlock.

The Knights of the Silver Dragon were an elite order of knights many years ago. Unfortunately, they slowly lost member after member, until no one remained. However, after these three young adventurers managed to save the wizard Zendric from a fate worse than death and stopped a conspiracy to take over Curston, they were given the title of the dead order of knights. They expected to be given amazing and dangerous mission after that, but they were not. Instead, they were simply forgotten. A week later, Zellach lost all his patience.

"Don't you want some adventure in your life?!" Zellach asked.

"Do you see anything adventurous around here?!" Moyra replied.

"I do." Driskoll said.

Both Moyra and Zellach looked to him with puzzled expressions. He pointed north, towards the sky. When the two looked in that direction and saw a tornado of red light, swirling uncontrollably. It was beautiful, but, at the same time, terrifying. From what they could see, a large metal object was spat out of it. Then, the tornado simply disappeared. At the moment the object hit the ground, there was a powerful earthquake. All three of the young adventurers were knocked to the ground. The quake subsided after a minute.

"What in the world just happened?!" Driskoll exclaimed.

"Something exciting." Zellach said with a smirk.

Moyra had the same kind of smirk across her face. Clearly, both of them had found an adventure. Driskoll could tell there was going to be trouble in the near future. Zellach quickly stood up and helped his brother to his feet. After Moyra stood up, the three of them hurried to the nearby stables.

"Tony, we need some horses." Zellach said to the stable boy.

"You headed to get a look at the big thing that crashed near the ruins of the Temple of Creation?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Moyra said. "You gonna try to stop us?"

"No." He responded. "Just be careful. The ruins are especially dangerous at night."

"We know." Zellach said as he climbed onto his horse.

Less than a minute later, the three young knights rode their horses towards the object that had fallen to the ground near the Temple of Creation. While they were partly afraid of what they might discover at the object, what scared them more was the temple. Long ago, the Temple of Creation was filled with worshippers of Zackery, the god of intelligence and creation. However, one day a madman tried to steal his powers and failed. Enraged, the god cursed the temple; all those who enter it shall find themselves lost in an infinite labyrinth. All sorts of demons have made the labyrinth their home. Unlike normal people, the demons seem to be able to find their way in and out of the temple. At night, some of them like to come out and attack anyone nearby. Everyone does their best to avoid the place.

The three adventurers reached the object after twenty minutes of riding. It was an amazing sight; the object was the size four houses, the color of bronze and shaped like a thick disc. Some sections of it were on fire, but they were small and separate. Zellach may not know what the thing was, but he could tell it was badly damaged. Could it have simply have been from the fall, or was it something else?

"What exactly is this thing?" Driskoll said. "I have never seen anything like it before."

"I doubt anyone in Curston has." Zellach responded. "Not even Zendric."

"Guys, come over here." Moyra called out, trying not to be too loud.

Moyra was carefully hiding behind a piece of the object that had broken off of it. Once they got close enough, they looked to see strange creatures moving into the temple. These creatures had a mechanical eyestalk mounted on its rotating dome-shaped head, at the middle of its body was something resembling a sink plunger and a thin silver cylinder. At the lower part of its body were hemispherical protrusions and on top of it were two things that light up when they spoke. Though, how they were speaking without lips was a mystery.

"We appear to have crossed into unknown territory." One of them shrieked.

Their voices were strange and inhuman.

"We must find a way to contact the main Dalek fleet." Another shrieked.

Then, a small pack of black, wolf-like demons appeared from the shadows. None of them seemed at all fond of the metal things. The whole pack assaulted the metal creatures. However, it seems they were not without defense. There were sudden blasts of light and the wolves were set ablaze. Some of the demons realized they had chosen the wrong creatures to mess with and tried to flee, but even they were killed. Zellach and his companions were horrified by what they saw. These things were clearly meant to be feared.

"All enemies of the Daleks will be exterminated!" They all said at once.

Daleks; now these fearsome creatures had a name. Not a moment later, they moved into the temple. Zellach whispered to his friends that they should now retreat and strategize. Unfortunately, when they turned around, they saw an injured Dalek preparing to kill them.

"You must be exterminated!" The Dalek shrieked.

"Wait!" Driskoll and Zellach cried out.

Suddenly, a blue box fell from the sky and crushed the Dalek. Before any of them could react, a strange looking man came out of it.

"Is anyone hurt?" He asked.


End file.
